


No, Jaune, No!

by SharinganDragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharinganDragon/pseuds/SharinganDragon
Summary: It’s Ruby and Weiss’s one month anniversary and she thinks she is cheating on her with Jaune however it’s not what she thinks





	No, Jaune, No!

Three months had passed since the sister of Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long had graduated from beacon academy. Ever since then, she got married to one of her team members Blake Belladonna. The other two team members of team RWBY were currently dating, that being Ruby and Weiss. Ruby has had a big crush on Weiss ever since she started coming to beacon academy. Weiss was known for being Tsundere-ish but over time she realized how much Ruby likes her and if she rejected her, she would make the biggest mistake of her life. Today was their one month anniversary, so they had some nice gifts for each other today. When Weiss was trying to find Ruby when she got to the beacon academy, she bumped into Jaune Arc. He wasn’t even on their team, He used to date one of his team members, Pyrrha Nikos, but they got separated when Pyrrha graduated and he has not heard from her since.

“Ahhh… Weiss, Good Morning”

“G-Good M-Morning, Jaune…”

“Who are you gonna give that present to?”

“None of your business! Now get lost!”

“Oh, come on, Weiss, that’s no way to talk to a great guy like me!” Jaune said to the white-haired girl as he got closer to her

“What?! Jaune! Get off me you freak! I’m Ruby’s girlfriend!”

“She’ll never know!” The blonde boy said as leaned in closer to the white-haired girl

“Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!” 

With that, it was too late, Jaune was kissing her as he was touching her butt. But then, Weiss’s girlfriend, Ruby walked into the room with her saying, “Weiss! Come and open your-”

Ruby dropped the present, Weiss kneed Jaune in the crotch, and Weiss said, “Ruby! It’s not-”

“Weiss, How could you?!” Ruby said as she ran away crying

“Wow, Jaune you’re a real asshole you know that?” Weiss said as she ran after ruby

“Ruby, come back, just let me-”

“I don’t wanna talk to you, Weiss, I knew you hadn’t changed! You’re the same person you always were!”

“Ruby please, just let me talk! Please!”  
“Why should I?”

“Because I’m your girlfriend!”

“Okay, let’s hear your excuse, Weiss”

“Ruby, I really am not the same person I once was, I did not want to kiss him, He attacked me! Please, Ruby, you have to believe me! I love you! And I would never-” the white-haired said to the dark haired girl as she started to give her a hug

“I understand, Weiss, I knew this wasn’t what I thought it was!”

Weiss started to cry and Ruby said: “Weiss, you’re crying!”

“Ruby, I love you! and I’m glad to have you as my girlfriend!”

“I love you too Weiss!” Ruby said as they both started crying and hugging each other

Jaune heard what was happening, and he said to himself, “They’re crying, because of something I did” then he started crying too


End file.
